1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for transmitting motion by a cable moveably supported along a curved or slack path. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for automatically adjusting the length of the cable assembly and permitting movement of one end of the cable relative to the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most cable assemblies that transmit motion from one moveable member to another include means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching a conduit to a support structure and a core element, usually a cable extending from each end of the conduit. Frequently, however, the end of the cable adjacent one of the members connected by the cable assembly does not extend from the conduit a proper amount for attachment. It is desirable to adjust the effective length of the assembly by changing the position of one end of the core element extending from the core after the assembly is installed. The length of the cable extending from the end of the conduit may change by altering the length of the path over which the conduit extends. Usually this path has curves or bends whose lengths are reduced by increasing the length of the conduit that extends between the mount and the cable ends.
However, once the assembly is adjusted, it is usually difficult to release the locking member from engagement with ratchet teeth on a fitting, which is secured to the conduit, in order to reposition or readjust the assembly for repair and maintenance. Another disadvantage of the previous assemblies is that the amount of force with which the ratchet teeth are urged together is not easily controlled, and it is difficult to vary the force among configurations having different requirements.